Breathe Your Smoke Into My Lungs
by raewynsmurlende
Summary: Raewyn is a maid in Thranduil's halls, yet the King of Mirkwood has not seen her until an unfortunate accident occurs involving him. ThranduilxOC oneshot OOC Thranduil


h1 class="title" style="font: -apple-system-headline; font-weight: normal; -webkit-hyphens: manual; max-width: 100%;"I woozily lifted up the feather duster in my right hand, lightly whisking the dust from the large golden archway in soft, quick strokes. I was standing on a ladder to reach the massive entrance and get it spotless before King Thranduil arrived for his morning breakfast in the dining hall./h1  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"I was an insignificant maid in his beautiful, deep blue eyes. I couldn't help but think of how amazing he was. He had a very powerful, commanding presence about him. My heart fluttered to remain in his company./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"I closed my eyes briefly, for only a moment, longing for my bed. I hadn't gotten much sleep the night before, plagued by nightmares of orcs storming the kingdom and murdering my beloved king. Tears rolled down my cheeks at the terrible keepsake from my excruciating dream./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""His majesty, the King of Mirkwood, Thranduil!" The proclamation of King Thranduil's approach caught me off guard. I gasped loudly, swiftly brushing the dust from the passage I could scarcely touch./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Before I knew it, I flicked a giant clump of dirt off the top of the ingress with the feather duster and a cloud of soot settled over the threshold. Suddenly, I spotted a wooden spiked crown on a blond head underneath me and I panicked. I jumped from the log framed ladder and landed on my feet./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Thranduil was coughing harshly and waving the disgusting soot out of his face. When he finally stopped coughing, a mask of inconceivable fury crossed his features./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"The overwhelmed hall grew deathly silent as Thranduil's piercing eyes scanned the crowded assemblage. "What vainglorious heel is responsible for this travesty?" His voice resounded angrily off the walls as he glared out at the congregation surrounding him./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"I gathered my courage and boldly spoke up. "I am." I prepared myself for the King's dreadful gaze, his furious temper and the degrading mockery of the nobility devoted to their adored King./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Thranduil turned his eyes upon me, and scrutinized me from head to toe. "And you are?" He asked sourly, his glare softening on me./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"I bowed my head in extreme fright. "I am Sulwyn, your majesty. I am a maid in your kingdom, but I am also a worthless imbecile. Please forgive me for my impudence. I deeply apologize for my ignorance as well."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Thranduil coughed sharply, clearing his lungs. I looked up at him slowly, concern washing over me. "Are you alright?" I asked carefully, not moving another inch./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"He sighed and faced me again. "Apparently, I am fine. You say you are a maid in my halls, Sulwyn? Why have I not seen you before? One as fair as yourself cannot simply veil her beauty away from me."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"I shuddered. "I am not worthy of such lovely words, sire. You are a wonderful king, and I am just your servant."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Thranduil sighed again. "I forgive you, Sulwyn...but there is something you can do to return the favour." A smirk played on his lips as the last syllable left his mouth./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Realization dawned on me as I stared up at him in horror. "I cannot give myself to you in that way, my king. You are of royalty, and I am nothing."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Confusion arose in his eyes. "You must dine with me, then we will speak of this in private." He clasped his hand in mine immediately and before I could respond, I was rushed away to the King's table./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Sit." Thranduil commanded as he sat in the huge chair across from me. The table was cluttered with delicious foods of all kinds, and I was starving./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Eat, my dear. You must be hungry." Thranduil instructed, his eyes meeting mine. "You should be honoured. Many elven maidens desire to be where you sit now, feasting with me."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Why me, why not them?" I questioned. "They are more fit to sit at the table of a king, not I."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Thranduil sighed loudly. "Do you not understand, Sulwyn? Many of those maidens are self-indulgent, only humbling themselves before me because I am their king, not because they truly care about me. They want to marry me for my gold and jewels, not because they love me. I am only a crown to them..." He trailed off, seemingly depressed by this analogy./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"I smiled gingerly. "Come now, sire. You know that's not true. Someone in this kingdom truly loves you and cares for you. A maiden who would give anything to belong to you and you to her."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Thranduil gazed at me soundlessly for several long moments. "Someone like you, Sulwyn?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"I looked down at my plate and continued eating. Thranduil huffed emphatically. "I know you care for me, Sulwyn. You cannot deny it. You were worried about me, weren't you? Do you love me as well?"/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"I shook my head. "I felt terrible, my lord. I was responsible for everything that went wrong."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Thranduil rolled his eyes. "Sulwyn, you only damaged my pride. I assure you, I am fine."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""But you were so angry! I thought I would be imprisoned for the rest of my life or that you would have me put to death. I should be more concerned about you than me. I'm so very sorry, your majesty." I caterwauled./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""No." Thranduil's compelling voice blasted. I turned to see him standing over me now. He held his hand out to me, beckoning me to take it./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Thranduil led me down numerous twisting corridors and spiralling wooden staircases until we reached his bedchamber. It was obviously his, the room was fit for a king. A beautiful four poster golden and wooden bed with antlers genuflecting above the canopy was adjacent to the wall./p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;""Now tell me, honestly, my little blossom. Are you ready to reveal yourself to me?" Thranduil was behind me in an instant, his hands on my shoulders. "You must tell me everything that occurred today before my arrival, and I want the truth."/p  
p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 18px; line-height: 28px;"Another seductive smirk curled against his lips before he smiled attractively at me. "Then I expect you to give yourself to me in the most alluring ways possible."/p 


End file.
